


World of Ruin

by sweaterpawnoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawnoctis/pseuds/sweaterpawnoctis
Summary: Ardynoct Week Day 5: Scars | Held Hostage | Chained/In Chains | Kneeling Before The KingInstead of being held captive by the crystal, it is Ardyn that steals the prince’s life.





	World of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Amy](http://ierotrick.tumblr.com) for looking this over and helping me!

One last charcoal stained, cool tempered, chain link is welded into the chain, leaving no clasp or hook. It’s home now is circling around a sleeping boy’s tanned neck. The boy is bare, showing off his skin that he always seems so keen to hide. Why wouldn’t he wanted people to admire his beauty? He’s a prince. Everyone should be given the opportunity to gaze upon him and compliment what is not so usual. They should be able to appreciate the raven colored hair that frames his face or the sharpness of his jaw from a profile angle. He should be praised on his beauty alone as he is a lovely sight. A magnificent prize for a true king like Ardyn’s self. For once he has actually won and he accepts his prize as it sleeps rather peacefully on his new bed.

Oh, how long has it been since he’s been in the Citadel and been able to call it home? His rightful home? How long has it been since he’s walked these halls, lived in these rooms? Far too long, in his opinion, but now it has its true savior on its throne once more as he lends his hand down to brush the back of his knuckles against the boy’s cheek.

 _Noctis_.

It’s soft, like a newborn baby, on the upper cheek, but stubble forms along the jaw from not having shaved too recently. Ardyn can handle that for him. After all, the prince will need his rest when he comes around. Ardyn can’t imagine the uncomfortable feeling the boy must have felt in his stomach when Ardyn knocked him over the railing by the crystal. It had been a risking move, but with his friends not too far behind? He had to improvise. Of course, there had been something to catch the boy at the bottom. No use in killing the one he planned to make his, but oh, how drained Noctis had become, fighting to get away from the prison he had soon been subjected to.

How could he not have _thanked_ him?

“It won’t be too long now, my love, before you realize this is for your own good. I will save you from the ones that swear to protect you. They are liars, you will see, I am the only real truth,” he whispers as knuckles then guide locks of black back so Ardyn can place the sweetest of kisses to Noctis’ temple. He will show him what he has done for him. What he can do for him.

What he will do for him.

—

When Noctis finally wakes up, he’s already chained to the bed, all safe and secure from the outside world that would easily shred him to pieces. The chain collar around his neck looks good, in Ardyn’s opinion, and matches the prince’s hair. However, the shackles around Noctis’ wrists are a plain silver that don’t look half as elegant and graceful as his prize does. Something he will have to fix later, but for now he settles with sitting on the side of the bed while letting his fingertips brush through black hair.

At first, it seems to calm Noctis as he curls his nose up cutely and lets his eyebrows furrow just so, but that doesn’t at all turn out to be the case when crystal blue eyes are starting to flutter open. There’s a brief moment where everything is still as Noctis starts to grapple with his mind and check his surroundings. Ardyn thinks he must find comfort in his father’s room when his shoulders relax just enough to release a sigh. It isn’t until Ardyn runs his hand through Noctis’ hair again that the boy tenses once more and immediately shifts away.

The sound of metal clacking echoes throughout the room as Noctis’ body forces itself up so he can be resting on his knees. Now, isn’t that a sight: Noctis kneeling before him.and though it isn’t the same as what he wants, he likes the image it gives.

“I was wondering when you’d wake up,” he coos as he goes to reach his hand forward to touch the prince, but instantly there is a hand coming up to smack his wrist away. The obvious rejection has a growl rattling in Ardyn’s chest as he stands up from the bed so he can tower over Noctis. “Don’t tell me you are that ungrateful, little prince. After all I have done for you?”

“Done for me?” Noctis asks with a mocking laugh. Ardyn’s fingers curl into his palms at the sound as he makes his way over to the other side of the bed to get closer to Noctis. “And what have you done for me? Tormented me and my friends? Faked kindness and innocence to try and fool us? You made me knock Prompto off a train and _kidnapped_ him! You are nothing but-”

A slap rings out through the room as Noctis falls to the bed with a soft sound. His hand comes up to cradle his cheek as he tries to catch his breath, but Ardyn is having absolutely none of this behavior. Though, slapping him had been going too far. Had he learned nothing from his own parents? You don’t harm the ones you love. With a sigh of minor regret, Ardyn softens his touch when bringing it down to instead try to coax Noctis’ hand away from the reddening skin.

“That was unkind of me. Please forgive me, my dear. I have seem to have lost my manners,” he says gently, but Noctis doesn’t respond to him. Not right away at least and when he does respond, it’s to shove the hand off of his cheek as he rips his head away from the touch.

“I’m not sure you have any,” the prince spits out as he pushes himself back up. That will have to be the first thing to go; that confidence. The nerve this boy has! Does he not understand anything? What has that advisor been teaching him?

“I have more than you, that is for certain, but we will learn, won’t we? You will come to understand soon enough,” he hums as he skims his hand down the chain connected to his dear darling’s neck. With a swift pull, he yanks the prince down to the mattress and holds him there. Noctis’ hands fly out to hold against the sheets on either side of his head, no doubt trying to keep himself from suffocating, but– “You have nowhere to go. Everyone else thinks you’re gone. They left you, but I? I’m still here. I love you enough for the both of us. I have waited twenty years for you, I can wait another few.”

He allows Noctis recoil from that, but grimaces slightly when he hears the prince get sick over the side of the bed.

—

Ardyn tries to be patient with the prince, he really does. He goes out of his way to make sure the boy is consuming water and eating simple meals. He’s putting the maximum effort into taking care of Noctis while maintaining his cool, but it grows to frustrating levels when the boy fights him literally every step of the way. If he leaves food out, Noctis kicks it off the bed and onto the floor with his foot. If water is placed in his hand, he makes a show of deliberately pouring it out on Ardyn’s side of the bed while maintaining full eye contact. The only thing the boy will do is use the restroom, but Ardyn suspects it more just to have a moment alone.

Noctis refuses to sleep under the same covers as Ardyn and if given the choice, will try to make it through the night with nothing over his exposed body. It is ridiculously stubborn and childish, but Ardyn has faith that the boy will come to his senses. Or so he thinks until one night the prince is scooting his way further and further towards the edge of the bed. There’s a soft _plop_ sound when Noctis’ pillow hits the floor and Ardyn can feel the sheets just barely tug from around him as the prince attempts to slide off the bed and onto the floor.

There’s no hesitation when Ardyn’s arm rushes out to be able to curl his fingers around the boy’s wrist, stilling him. He hears the surprised gasp from Noctis as he jumps just enough to be noticeable, but then relaxes.

“It’s too hot,” he whispers, but if Ardyn didn’t know any better, he would say it was rehearsed. It probably is though, seeing as Noctis hasn’t really been sleeping, despite what Ardyn knows is the boy’s nature.

“So, you’ve chosen to rest on the floor then?”

“It’s cooler,” he argues then and Ardyn simply raises an eyebrow before pushing himself up with his free hand. His grip on Noctis’ wrist tightens, causing Noctis to hiss under his breath as he turns his head back to glance at Ardyn over his shoulder. “Why does it even bother you? What do you get out of me being here? The sick satisfaction that you think you’ve somehow won?”  

“I don’t think you’ll fully taken in what I have been trying to offer you, Noctis.”

“And what is that? A prison? Your insane company? The creepy signs of your so-called affection?”

“Salvation.”

A brief silence falls like a curtain over the room and Ardyn swears he can hear the gears turning in Noctis’ head. Had no one really told him of the fate he would be subjected to? Had no one told him just what exactly brought back their precious light? Some advisor the boy must have if he couldn’t even figure something so cruel as a sacrifice of his dearly beloved king’s life.

“The only thing I need saving from is you,” Noctis finally states, not caring enough to ask about what Ardyn truly means. Does the prince find him that insufferable? With a wicked grin, Ardyn uses his grasp on Noctis to force him towards the true king. His back hits the bed and Ardyn wastes no time dragging the prince to be under him as he rolls over to hover. From here, even in the dark with nothing but the moonlight to help their vision, Ardyn can see the slight fear in Noctis’ eyes. He watches it, practically feeds off it, as his hand crushes the blue-eyed boy’s wrist to the mattress. Noctis tries to yank his wrist away, but it gets nowhere as Ardyn lets his other hand find its way around his neck.

“I haven’t shown you anything worth being scared of, but I have no problem educating you, young Noctis.”

—

It takes weeks before Noctis first cracks and shows genuine fear. After their first night of lovemaking, which had actually shut the boy up for a few hours, Noctis fought back harder. He resisted any touch, any kind hand that Ardyn lent him. He recoiled from the king and he refused to meet his eyes. He barely even spoke unless it was to throw fighting words and finally, Ardyn has had enough. As he sits on the throne, legs crossed elegant while doing so, he has Noctis on his knees in front of him. The chain connected to his collar links him to the floor, not allowing him any higher than a kneel as Ardyn’s hand grips his midnight hair so tight.

“You will kneel before your king, Noctis. Before your lover. You will show me the respect I deserve. The respect that is rightfully mine,” he orders with a rather soft tone, as if speaking to a newborn baby. His boot raises to nudge against the boy’s chin, coaxing him into looking up at Ardyn and oh how badly he can see the fight in those blue eyes stil.

“You are not my king,” Noctis says and this time he even adds a smirk. “And you will never be my lover.” What a fucking shit. A growl forms in Ardyn’s chest as he drops his foot in favor of his hand coming out to grab Noctis’ chin. His grip is bruising, unforgiving, as he forces Noctis’ face up so he can’t look anywhere else, but at Ardyn.

“I think you missed the part where we already became lovers. Why, little prince, I have had you every night this week. When will you let your body rest and give into what it really wants?” He questions as his thumb runs along Noctis’ bottom lip smoothly. It’s swollen from rough kisses and chapped from the boy constantly licking. Under the pad of his thumb, he can feel the pieces of cracked skin peeling up. There’s no second thought as he pushes his thumb passed those lips, over a wet tongue.. Just before teeth clamp down on his knuckle. Hard.

“You brat!” Ardyn hisses as he uses his foot to slam into Noctis’ chest, sending him back against the cold stairs leading up to the floor. A sharp sound of agony comes from the boy, but Ardyn makes no move to come for him. “What do I have to do to make you see that you and I are meant to be together?”

“How long will it take you to understand that you can’t force someone into loving you? You torture me. You keep me here, held hostage. If you.. If you really loved me, you’d let me go,” he tries so hard to persuade, but Ardyn isn’t a fool. He most certainly wasn’t born yesterday. He knows the moment he lets Noctis go–

“And you’d run off to your little friends. You’d leave me here in this Citadel alone and I’m done with being alone. You belong to me. You are mine, Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he states firmly before reaching over towards the floor to grab the chain. Slowly, he tugs the boy in. It’s a struggle at first, but eventually Ardyn is watching him crawl along the stone like a proper pet, right towards the king where he reluctantly kneels again. “Must you make life so difficult for yourself?”

“Let me go, Ardyn,” Noctis attempts again, but this time he sounds genuine. Amazing what a little firm hand will do. “Let me go and save my people. Let me help them. They are dying out there from _your_ daemons. They’ve done nothing wrong. Why must you punish them?” He asks as he sits there so.. Prettily. Yes, his lover is definitely pretty.

“I can’t lose you,” he offers as he pulls Noctis’ close again and carefully leads the prince’s head to rest against his thigh. Noctis’ eyes grow with hate, but he seems to allow it for now. “Loneliness can surely kill a person and I have been so close to such a thing, but you keep me going my dear. You give me something to look forward to.”

Noctis falls silent then and for a moment, Ardyn thinks that maybe, just maybe it has gotten through to Noctis what he means to him. That maybe he is seeing that Ardyn really is trying to protect him from his destiny, but that all stops at the sound of two short words said with so much venom.

“ _Fuck you_.”

Ardyn nearly blacks out from rage as he stands up and knees the boy straight into the cheek. His body goes flying back, only being stopped by the chain from going over the railing. A violent choking sound comes from Noctis as he tries to get his breath back, bringing a hand up to his throat. His bring his hoarse as he tries to get back on his hands and knees, but his body is shaking. Good, maybe this will make the boy think twice about his words from now on.

“I have tried to be kind to you, Noctis. I have tried to give you love, but you keep refusing me. No longer will I put up with this attitude. You want to act like you’re being tortured here, I will give you tortured,” Ardyn warns as he summons a whip into his palm. He twists it experimentally around in his hand be before giving it a test drive through the air.

The screams that come from Noctis shatter his heart, but lessons must be learned. Attitudes must be adjusted. Respect will be given even if Noctis has to learn the hard way. There is no pleasure Ardyn takes in whipping his lover five, ten, fifteen times, but it must be done.

Once he is finished, he offers a kind hand once more and lifts Noctis’ face to see puffy and red rimmed eyes. His cheeks are wet and his fingertips are clawing into the stone. For the first time in weeks, he looks a bit damaged and Ardyn feels his heart rebuild.

“I love you, little prince  When you’re ready to accept that, I will be here.”

—

Hands rub up Noctis’ back as he sits on the edge of the bed and watches out the window. He’s not sure what he is hoping to see anymore because all there is out there is darkness. His home is pitch black and quiet, leaving him here alone with a man who claims to love him. Those same hands smooth the strips of medical tape down the sides of his back once more, covering his still healing wounds from the whipping. He keeps his body rigid and fights back the tears as hands then slide around his waist to find his stomach. At least Ardyn is forgiving in the fact that when curling around him, he doesn’t add pressure to his wounds. A kiss is placed on his jaw and Noctis’ eyes flutter shut in order to keep his tears of defeat in.

“You will heal nicely, my love. The hi-elixirs are already working wonders on your skin,” Ardyn hums as though he wasn’t the one that made those marks there days ago. His bottom lip trembles just slightly before he forces it to stop. To not show any fear because Ardyn will tear him apart again. He can’t take another blow like that. He has to heal so that he can one night escape and save his world.

Even if that means for now he has to play along. That he has to pretend to love this horrible excuse of a man. His stomach tenses as he lets his hands releases his fingers from his fists at the sides of his thighs. He sucks in one soft breath to calm himself down as he swallows hard.

“Thank you for tending to my back. I.. Appreciate it,” he whispers kindly enough, hoping his voice sounds convincing enough as ht peeks his blue eyes back open. Though he doesn’t meet Ardyn’s gaze, he does turn his head towards the older man’s and lets his lips just barely brush against the other’s. It’s a fight not to cringe. Especially, when Ardyn smiles against his lips and leans in to kiss him properly. Noctis counts to five, allowing the Chancellor some sort of comfort before pulling away and faking innocence.

“Still so shy, I see. It’s okay, little prince. We have so much time left to learn each other,” Ardyn says kindly enough. Noctis almost believes that Ardyn, on some sick level, could actually be in love with him, but it changes nothing as he turns his head away to glance out the window once more. Here, he allows Ardyn to nudge and nuzzle his nose against his pulse point. It makes the man practically purr and that beats being whipped, doesn’t it? Whatever makes Ardyn happy. “I will make sure your back heals well. I will take care of you,” he promises, like he has every night since Noctis has so-called _submitted_. “You know I love you,” he praises and Noctis prays to the gods that one day, he will be forgiven for this, too.

“I love you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me [here](http://sweaterpawnoctis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
